


Sherlock is Secretly a Bee

by 221Bpotato_tea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bpotato_tea/pseuds/221Bpotato_tea
Summary: A short and sweet 5+1 about Sherlock's love for bees and Johnlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Sherlock is Secretly a Bee

“The Bee is domesticated but not tamed.”  
-William Longgood

“Ugg I’m knackered,” John groaned as he pushed the door to 221B open. Even Sherlock, Mr. I have better things to do than sleep, looked like he was going to fall over

any second now.

“You should get some sleep too,” John said sternly, whilst disposing his coat on the coat hanger beside Sherlock’s gigantic belstaff.

  
“No I’m-”

  
“Don’t you dare say you’re fine Sherlock,” he cut him off, “The circles under your eyes are truly terrible, and see you can barely walk.” he said, as Sherlock tripped over the carpet, saved only by the support of John’s well placed chair.

  
“John…” the name was said with an exasperated whine.

  
He did his best not to laugh at Sherlock’s adorable… no no no, his amusing, yes amusing, childish reaction. Before John could continue to scold him, Sherlock’s stomach gave a loud growl. 

  
“On second thought, I’m going to make some food while you shower, because you smell, and then we can watch tv or something, but then both of us are going to bed.”  
Wait for it. Yep there it is. Sherlock let out a long sigh of annoyance. Victory.

  
While Sherlock showered, John embarked on his mission of scouring the kitchen for food. Upon opening the fridge, John was greeted by the “lovely” sight of fingers, toes, and- were those bird feet? He sighed and let the door fall close. Well unless the two of them were going to become cannibalists or enjoy some gourmet bird feet, it seemed they would have to spend another ridiculous amount of money on one meal, because London “definitely” had cheap food and cheap delivery. With the last of his remaining strength, John managed to drag his feet to the couch. He fell on the cushions with a loud Thump! and opened his phone to begin looking for food options.

  
Just as John was finishing placing the order, Sherlock emerged from his bedroom. He was wrapped up in his silk blue robe with wet curls and sleepy eyes. Before John could move to the other side of the couch to give Sherlock more room, Sherlock simply plopped down beside him and handed him the remote.

  
“So what idiotic piece of pop culture are you introducing me to tonight” said Sherlock’s eyes as he flipped through the channels searching for… something. He smiled as Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark appeared on the screen, but right before John could click on it Sherlock’s eyes lit up with excitement and he grabbed his arm.

  
“Can we watch that?” Sherlock asked pointing his finger toward 

  
[The Great Bee Adventure.](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FGreat-Bee-Adventure-Tom-Sheahan%2Fdp%2FB07VLPL2NW&psig=AOvVaw3Bt6IG2ICcGqrEHY7AY7d_&ust=1607499927243000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIDntIPyve0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAI)

“Sure,” John blinked a few times in surprise before nodding and clicking on the documentary.

  
John tried as hard as he could to focus on the documentary and ignore how cute Sherlock’s level of excitement was or the fact that he was still gripping John’s arm and leaning slightly toward him.

  
Ever so slowly Sherlock leaned closer and closer till his head was resting gently on John’s shoulder, and John, who was still entirely focused on the documentary, put all of his effort into not leaning over and smelling Sherlock’s hair. Suddenly Sherlock’s head snapped up and he pointed at the screen excitedly where a picture of a gray bee was plastered, “Look John it’s a Anthophora Affabilis.” Sure enough just as he said it the narrator introduced the bee by the same name.

  
John smiled as Sherlock leaned his head back on his shoulder, “I didn’t know you even liked bees.”

  
“What’s not to like.” he retorted.

  
Eventually the documentary ended and John glanced down to find the detective asleep on his shoulder. Without further thought, John’s fingers reached to bury within the now curls but before they could reach his head, the detective was jostled from his sleep by the terribly timed doorbell.

  
“Oh that must be the food,” John said as he pushed Sherlock aside so to get up from the couch.

  
Eventually after a long while John broke the silence, taking place as the two men consumed their noodles.

  
“So you like bees huh?”  
The question was answered by his eyes before his mouth, a clear So you’re an idiot huh. “Of course I like bees. Why wouldn’t I like bees?” he retorted.

  
John shrugged, “I don’t know, I just thought you would think they were boring or something.”

  
Looking up, John could see an appalled expression on his friend’s face. “So I assume you know a lot about them then.” John chuckled before shoving another bite of noodles in his mouth.

  
He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes of course. They’re amazing creatures. Did you know when they switch jobs they’re brain chemistry changes and…”  
John wasn’t listening anymore. He clutched the box of noodles over his mouth; it was all he could do to hide his amused expression. John knew Sherlock was many things, a detective, a chemist, a musician, but he never expected him to be a bee fanatic.  



End file.
